


Singin' In The Rain

by felix_is_a_gay_newsie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ravey, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_is_a_gay_newsie/pseuds/felix_is_a_gay_newsie
Summary: Race and Davey get caught in the rain on their way back to the Lodging House.





	Singin' In The Rain

The rain poured down on the two boys, soaking their clothing completely. Thunder crashed in the distance, and the darkness of the night was occasionally punctuated by flashes of lightning. Race and Davey both held newspapers over their heads as weak protection from the rain, ink dripping down onto their faces.

“Wait, Davey, stop for a second.” Race said suddenly, pulling on the taller boy’s arm to stop him.

“Why? We need to get back to the Lodging House, Jack must be worried sick.” Davey protested, trying to escape Race’s grasp.

“I wanna stand in the rain for a bit longer.” Race said nervously, biting his lip.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Davey asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Race said, making a pleading face.

“Fine. But only for a minute or two.” Davey said, giving in.

“Yay!” Race dropped his water soaked newspaper to the ground, twirling around a bit.

“Be careful.” Davey said warily.

“Dance with me, Jacobs!” Race giggled, grabbing Davey’s hand and spinning him around with him.

“Race!” Davey halfheartedly complained. His blonde hair was wet and slicked down all over his face and his blue eyes were sparkling. He looked gorgeous. They stopped spinning for a moment and simply stood there, rain pounding on the pavement around them. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and then they were both leaning in, their lips pressing together.

Race smelled like smoke and newsprint, Davey like grass and rain.

When they got back to the Lodging House an hour later Jack yelled at them, but both of them were grinning wildly. When Jack finally retired for the night, Race and Davey stayed up together, sharing stories and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @thatpoorguysheadisspinning  
> hope you enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
